Snowball
by FluffyPikachuLovesYou
Summary: Someone is outside of Annabeth's house chunking snowballs at her window in the middle of the night. What could this person possibly want? Percabeth fluff! ONESHOT! Enjoy! :)


AN: Another oneshot! XD I think this one is cute... :) it's simply Percabeth fluff really... AU maybe even just a bit OOC... who knows... You might actually...

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of Percy Jackson and the Olympians... Obviously since I am in no way, shape, or form Rick Riordan.

* * *

Annabeth's POV

I wake up to the sound of thumping against my window. Groaning, I turn to look at my clock. Just a little past 2 in the morning... Great. The thumping continues. _Who the Hades is out there?!_ I make my way toward the sound and yank the window up. Just as that happens, something cold and wet collides with my face. Snow.

"Percy! What the heck?!" I try to yell at him but with my parents in the next room, I couldn't be too loud. So, I settle on the awkward whisper yell type thing. Thank gods he heard me.

"Sorry," he replies with a lopsided smile.

"What're you doing?"

"Come down! I need to talk to you!"

"Are you insane?! It's freezing outside _and_ it's the middle of the night!"

"I know but it's important!" The way he says it and gives me those puppy dog eyes, I couldn't say no.

"Ugh... Fine. I'll be right there."

I close my window and pull on my sweatshirt and boots. Grabbing my phone and keys, I make my way outside. The frosty December chill welcomes me into the night as well as threatens to freeze me to my porch. After closing the door, I search for Percy and fight my way through the snow.

I look at my best friend but I can't seem to read his face like I usually can. "What do you want," I ask.

"Well hello to you too, Annabeth," he smirks.

"Shut up. You weren't rudely woken up at 2am." I glare at him but he can tell that I'm joking by the way he doesn't fidget. In fact, he just keeps that stupid smirk on his face. "What exactly did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well..." His hand flies up to the back of his neck and I know right away that whatever he wants to talk to me about, he's either nervous or embarrassed.

I raise an eyebrow at his antics. "Are you alright?"

"Uhh... Yeah... Actually..." In the moonlight, I can see his face turn the slightest shade of pink.

"What's wrong?" For some reason, my voice drops to barely above a whisper.

"I-I wanted t-to s-say that I l-love you."

I nod slowly. "Yeah... I know. I love you too. You _are _my best friend."

"N-No! I mean- I love you, but not e-exactly in that way."

"Then... Like a sister," I ask, taking a step closer. We were now less than a foot apart.

"N-No. Not like a sister."

I take a step back, utterly confused. There was no way he liked me like that. He... couldn't. I mean, I'm just... me. Nothing special. Now him... Percy had always been cute. I will admit it. I will also admit that I've had a crush on him since we were twelve. I just kept that little secret to myself. He never knew and to be honest, he probably was too dense to figure it out. "Then wha-"

I never did get to finish that sentence because as I was processing my words, I felt something warm and soft come into contact with my lips. I was shocked to say the least but as if by instinct, I wrap my arms around his neck as his find their way to my waist. He pulls away too soon for my taste and takes a step back.

"Sorry... I shouldn't have done that... It won't happen again." He stares at the ground as if mentally scolding himself. I chuckle softly.

"Hey," I say, "it's alright." I pull his chin up so that I could see his green eyes. "To tell you the truth, I kinda liked it."

"Really?" The look he gave me reminded me of a little kid who just got told he was getting cake. I roll my eyes.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain. And for your information, I love you too."

"Like a best friend," he teases.

"No."

"Then like a brother, Wise Girl?"

"Not even close."

"Then ho-"

This time, I cut him off by way of kiss. Mostly just to get him to stop talking.

"Like that."

* * *

And there you have it! :) Remember to Review! Let me know what you think!


End file.
